La Profecia
by malfoyheir2710
Summary: Que sucedería si odias a alguien hasta mas no poder, pero sabes que “Del odio al amor solo hay un paso”? Que sucedería si todo lo que pensaste que era cierto era una mentira? Que sucedería si te enseñaron a odiar algo que tú terminarías amando?
1. En serio!

Disclaimer: No soy Dios y mucho menos J.K Rowling los personajes no me pertenecen solo me divierto con ellos

Sumary: Que sucedería si odias a alguien hasta mas no poder, pero sabes que "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"? Que sucedería si todo lo que pensaste que era cierto era una mentira? Que sucedería si te enseñaron a odiar algo que tú terminarías amando?

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO I: En serio!

Hermione Granger una chica de 17 años; una joven no muy alta, pero alta para su edad con un cuerpo proporcionado y que armonizaba a la perfección con sus rasgos algo infantiles pero a la vez seductores, veía su reloj que marcaba las 10:50 en diez minutos saldría el tren, donde se encontraban?

- Herm!- la aludida volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba- hola chica, como has estado? Wow!

- Veo que has estado muy bien- bromeó Harry dándole un abrazo a su amiga

- Hola chicos ustedes también están……. Bien, creo- dijo Hermione jugando con los dos chicos

- Bien! Míranos yo diría buenísimos!- exclamó Ron

- Ja, ja, ja- rió Hermione tú nunca cambias Ron

- Ya lo creo que no- se escuchó una voz seductora de hombre- sigue siendo el mismo pobretón de siempre

- Cállate!- dijo Hermione, que en vez de orden pareció sugerencia

- Mmm Granger- dijo clavando su ojos grises en los marrones de ella- hace cuanto que no nos vemos? 5 minutos?

- No, 10- dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa- fuiste a despedir a tus padres

Claramente ni Ron ni Harry entendían que esta pasando. Algo había cambiado en las vacaciones, pero no sabían que el menos ellos dos no… yo peor aún ninguno entendía que algo estaba cambiando

- Eh Malfoy!- el aludido levantó la vista y reconoció a su amigo

- Nos vemos en un rato- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mano y desapareció

- Que fue todo eso?- preguntó Harry atónito

- Nada trataba de ser amable- dijo Hermione- vamonos

- Si, pero por que fue amable?

- Sus padres

- Ah por supuesto!-dijo en tono sarcástico- que tienen sus padres?

- Un castigo

- Ah! Claro ya lo entiendo todo- volvió a decir en el mismo tono sarcástico- te puedes explicar?

- Ok- suspiró algo cansada- en vacaciones fue Dumbledore a mi casa con los Malfoy, y nos pidió que "cuidáramos" a Draco Malfoy pero la verdad era que el mismo Lucius Malfoy le pidió a Dumbledore ese favor, como castigo para su hijo- Hermione encontró un compartimiento vacío y entró- verán el peor castigo para un Malfoy es vivir en el mundo muggle con alguien que l conozca en el mundo mágico también

- Todo el verano con el hurón?- preguntó Harry con asombro

- Ni tanto- sonrió Hermione- mis padres fueron a una conferencia en Irlanda que duró prácticamente todas las vacaciones y… bueno yo salía con mis amigas algunos días y algunos otros con mi novio

- Novio!- preguntaron al unísono

- Sip, bueno ex novio- dijo Hermione con una tristeza falsa- terminamos

- Por que?- preguntó Ron

- Por Malfoy

- Él que tiene que ver?

- El maldito estaba "aburrido", pero claro que estaba aburrido si lo único que hizo en todas las vacaciones fue estar echadote viendo la televisión- prácticamente gritó Hermione en tono de desesperación- bueno el punto es que ese día John y yo… mi ex novio…estábamos hablando, aunque a decir verdad yo quería terminar con él

- Herms- dijo Ron- por las ramas

- Ups perdón… bueno estábamos hablando en el pórtico de mi casa, estaba a punto de decirle algo importante cuando el estúpido de Malfoy abrió la puerta se quedó viendo a John se acercó a mi y me besó!- dijo lo último molesta

- Por que lo hizo?

- Obvio por molestar!- soltó un suspiro y siguió- el colmo fue que se alejó de mi y me dijo "bueno te espero adentro no tardes, ya me aburrí y no hay nada que en la televisión que ver… si me entiendes?" y me dio su típica sonrisa y se metió de nuevo. Eso hizo que John se molestara pero lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre fue como estaba vestido

- Como estaba vestido?- preguntó Ginny que había entrado después que ellos sin ser vista por sus amigo y hermano

- Bueno su torso estaba desnudo y solo traía un pantalón, andaba descalzo, y el cabello lo traía amarrado en una cola y algunos mechones le caían por la frente

- Umm!- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny; cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con uan ligera sonrisa en los labios

- Ginny!- gritaron los tres al unísono- es Malfoy!

- Que! Es un chico guapo!

- Largo de aquí- la corrió Ron

- Nunca me dejas divertirme, ok bye- y con eso salió

- Y que pasó?

- Bueno nadie sabía que Malfoy estaba en mi casa, claro esta que yo si lo sabía- sus amigos le dieron una mirada de desesperación- bueno va! Como los dos estábamos solos en mis casa… y por lo que dijo Malfoy… bueno ya sabrán lo que pensó aquel tipo, para dejárselo más claro me llamó ZORRA!

- Entonces que hiciste?

- Malfoy no es tan patán después de todo; él me ayudó

- Cómo?

- Al día siguiente John fue a mi casa por una explicación. Y fue cuando yo le explique que quería que termináramos; pero cuando me preguntó el porque, no fui capaz de de decirle que era por que él no me gustaba y ahí fue cuando Malfoy me ayudó

Flash Back+

- Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que… este yo- Hermione no sabía que decir

- Lo que quiere decir es que no puede tener un prometido y un novio a la vez- dijo con tal calma y seguridad que parecía cierto- sabes que sería eso?- John negó con la cabeza- eso se llamaría bigamia además que me estaría engañando

- Prometido?- preguntó John

- Eh…

- Si, prometido- dijo Malfoy segura de sí mismo- nuestras familias nos comprometieron en matrimonio y nosotros nos enteramos apenas hace que?- volteó a ver a Hermione- 4/5 días? Si, creo que si; ella ha tratado de decírtelo pero al parecer tú no la querías oír

- Y tú que haces en su casa con ella y solos?

- Yo?1 Fácil nuestros padres sabían que los dos nos conocíamos poco y no nos llevábamos bien, así que mis padres me trajeron para acá para que conociera mejor a mi prometida; y heme aquí

- Es cierto Hermione?

- Este…- volteó a ver a Malfoy, recibiendo una mirada de "no te quieres salvar?"- si, él tiene la razón, yo he tratado de decírtelo pero cada vez que lo intentaba, tú me decías que me querías y esas cosas y no tuve el corazón para decírtelo

- Entonces dejaste que este muñequito de porcelana me lo dijera!- gritó John con frustración en su voz- pues que te crees! Debí de haber escuchado a Anya. Eres una PUTA!

- Mas te vale que la respetes!- se levantó Malfoy de su asiento viendo con una mirada amenazante a John- nadie le habla así que LARGO!

- Gracias

End Flash Back+

- Por que lo hizo?- preguntó Ron con intriga y ¿celos?

- No lo sé

"Por que?" pensaba un chico viendo por la ventana "hay algo en ella diferente pero que?"

- Que hacías con Granger en la estación?- preguntó Blaise clavando sus ojos azules en los fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises de Draco

- Ya te expliqué- dijo Draco con cansancio- fue por mis padres

- No te parece extraño que te hayan castigado de esa manera?

- La verdad?- dijo Draco algo pensativo- si lo pienso bien, no hice nada grave para que me castigaran de esa forma

- Entonces por que crees que lo hicieron?

- Eso me gustaría saberlo yo- se levantó y abrió la puerta para salir, pero antes que lo pudiera hacer alguien lo interrumpió

- Disculpa tú eres Malfoy, verdad?- preguntó una chica no mayor de 15 años

- Si, para que me quieres?- sonrió de una manera muy seductora

- Ah! Bueno lo que sucede es que te mandaron esto- dijo la chica sonrojada

- Um! Una carta de alguna admiradora secreta- Malfoy tomó la carta entre sus manos rozando con ellas las manos de la chica- talvez tuya?

- No… bueno adiós- desapareció con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

- No se te hace muy temprano?

- Para que?- preguntó inocente

- Tú sabes, seducir muchachitas?

- Agh, no molestes

Señor Malfoy:

Felicidades por ser nombrado Premio Anual. Me gustaría poder intercambiar algunas palabras con usted y con la señorita Granger después de la cena, en mi oficina. Los espero.

P.D. La contraseña es: "Ranas de Chocolate"

Albus Dumbledore

Director

- Y ahora que querrá?- dijo Malfoy con fastidio dejando la tarjeta en el asiento de a lado- no le fue suficiente con llevarme a casa de Granger?- "um Granger esa chica si que es sexy… QUE? QUE DIJE? ENQUE FREGADOS ESTOY PENSANDO!- sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza- debemos bajarnos ya llegamos

Ok. Este es mi primera historia publicada, sean buenos y digan lo que piensan. Se acepta de todo desde elogios hasta jitomatazos.

En el próximo capitulo va haber mucha plática, pero en los siguientes habrá más descripción y sabremos que pasa con los demás personajes (aunque no entre en detalle ya que ellos no importan)


	2. Acaso todos sean vuelto locos?

Se me olvidó decirles, todo esto pasa en el último año de Hogwarts pero al sexto libro jamás pasó y jamás pasará… en mi historia

CAPITULO 2: Acaso todos ustedes se volvieron locos?

- Bienvenidos alumnos y profesores- dijo Albus Dumbledore con la voz calmada- bienvenidos a todos, me gustaría felicitar a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy por haber sido nombrados Premios Anuales- Hermione y Draco se levantaron, mientras sus demás compañeros les aplaudían y felicitaban- ahora unas cuantas más palabras… papas, pollo y arroz- dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos- ahora sin más a comer!

Todos empezaron a comer platicando de sus acontecimientos en el verano y de lo que planeaban hacer en un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban de lo que harían en su último año, tendrían mayor tiempo ya que Voldemort había muerto en manos de Harry

- Herm adonde vas?- preguntó Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga iba por otro camino

- A la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, quería hablar conmigo y con Malfoy

- Claro! El burro por delante- siseó la voz seductora de Draco

- Cállate hurón- ordenó Ron cerrando el puño

- Como quieras- dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad- Granger seguimos nuestro camino?

- Si, claro. Bye chicos los veo en la sala común más al rato

- Señorita, señor bienvenidos y felicidades una vez más por su mención- dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre- bueno, en este año ustedes tendrán que compartir varias tareas por así decirlo, y además tendrán que compartir una torre

- QUE!- gritó Hermione levantándose de su asiento- pero en años anteriores los premios anuales vivían en su casa

- Entonces señor, por que ahora vamos a tener que compartir una torre- preguntó Draco con la voz más calmada que Hermione, pero eso nada más era en el exterior… como deseaba poder matar a la gente con nada más pensarlo- si me permite preguntar?

- Les mentiría si les dijera que es por que pretendemos la unidad entre casas, tras la muerte de Voldemort no creo que eso sea necesario, ya que todos olvidaron sus diferencias y ayudaron a acabar con él… no, ese no es el tema la verdad es que sus padres así me lo pidieron

- Pero yo no he hecho nada malo para que me castiguen así- mencionó Draco molesto

- No es castigo joven y no solo fueron sus padres, también fueron los de la señorita

- Que? Por que?

- Se enteraran todo a su tiempo. Ahora tengo que advertirles, no solo compartirán torre también compartirán habitación y… cama

- QUE!- gritaron al unísono

- En ese aspecto yo no tuve nada que ver. Sus padres vendrán a visitarlos en unos cuantos días y ellos les contarán algo que deben saber… claro esta que no les contarán todo, solo una parte. Pueden retirarse… ah se me olvidaban- dijo antes de que ambos jóvenes salieran- ambos y escuchen ambos dormirán en la misma cama aunque no quieran

Ambos chicos habían llegado hasta un retrato de una pareja. La contraseña sería diferente para ellos; era un frase que la pareja comenzaba y ellos tendrían que terminarla, pero siempre la cambiarían

- Querer, dentro del corazón- comenzó la chica del retrato

- Sin pudor, sin razón…- siguió el joven

- Con el fuego de la pasión- terminó Hermione

- Pasen- dijeron ambos chicos del retrato dándole el paso a Hermione y Draco

- Que fue todo eso?

- No lo sé- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

- Que importa vayamos a dormir

- Si- ambos iban caminado hacía la habitación- Malfoy- dijo Hermione deteniéndose de repente

- Que!- preguntó irritado ya que la chica casi lo tira de las escaleras

- No quiero dormir en la misma cama que tú?

- Y crees que yo quiero?

- Yo que se? No sé cosas hay en tu cabecita loca

- Podemos proseguir… o prefieres que nos disputemos por la cama?

- No, ya oíste a Dumbledore; si él puso algún hechizo no hay nada que podamos hacer

- Por fin ya te decidiste?

- Esta bien, no hay nada que podamos hacer…

- Claro que si!- Hermione lo volteó a ver con cara de "ni lo pienses"- dormir mal pensada!

- Vamos- dijo apenada

La habitación era muy grande en forma circular, contaba con dos pisos. En la parte de arriba se encontraban estantes donde había libros y una pequeña sala donde había una mesa y dos sillas dándoles aspecto de una pequeña biblioteca circular; en la parte de abajo, en la misma disposición circular en la que se encontraba la parte de arriba, estaban colocados los armarios para su ropa, y algunas túnicas de gala demás. La cama se encontraba en la mitad de aquella disposición circular. Había un gran ventanal que contaba con dos vidrios y por el medio caía agua dándole un aspecto de agua que caía mientras llovía

Del lado izquierdo había otra puerta que daba al baño (que para el colmo tenían que compartir). Hermione tomó sus cosas y se metió en él. Mientras tanto Malfoy se quitaba toda la ropa (y cuando digo toda la ropa es toda la ropa) y sin pudor alguno, sin importarle si en ese momento saldría Hermione caminó hasta su ropero… (aunque él no sabía que lo era) y sacó unos pantalones de dormir y se los puso.

Tras cinco minutos en el baño Hermione salió del baño cambiada, peinada y desmaquillada; y aunque no traía el maquillaje Malfoy pensó que se veía hermosa

- Vas a dormir con eso?- preguntó señalándola algo ¿incomodo?

- Qué tiene?

- Que tiene? Que que tiene!- se acercó a ella y la jaló al espejo de cuerpo completo- nada más mírate!

Traía un short pegado y una blusa de tirantes algo suelta de color rosa pálido, su cabellos recogido en una cola aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caían libremente, el cabello de Hermione era largo, lo tenía un poco más debajo de la cadera

- No le veo nada de malo Malfoy… ahora mírate a ti

Malfoy también tenía el cabello mas largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros y siempre agarrado en una cola a excepción de unos mechones rebeldes que caían con libertad dándole un aspecto más sexy. Lo único que traía puesto era el pantalón de seda color negro

- Que?- mirándose en el espejo buscando alguna imperfección en su vestimenta- hace calor

- Lo mismo digo- y sin más Hermione se acostó en la cama

Malfoy quedó perplejo, conocía muchas chicas que preferían el lado derecho de la cama, pero Hermione no, a ella le gusta del lado izquierdo

- Malfoy me puedes dejar de ver?

- No es que me gustes- dijo con frialdad- pero se me hace curiosa tu elección por el lado de la cama

- Siempre me ha gustado el izquierdo- dijo acomodándose- es el lado de las mujeres, lo sabías?

- No, eso es interesante… uhm como preguntarlo eres… lesbiana?

- NO!- gritó escandalizada- soy feminista creo mucho en la fuerza de la mujer

- Oh! Interesante- su voz auque quiso sonara fría y cortante se le podía percibir alegría en ella. "algo muy raro en Malfoy" pensó Hermione

- Ahora cállate y duérmete

- A la orden mi general- ironizó

al momento en que se acostó pudo percibir un ligero olor a bebé que lo volvió loco, ese era el olor que más le gustaba en las mujeres y no cualquier chica, esa chica en especifico. "Pero que diablos? Es Granger!" sacudió la cabeza para sacarse eso pensamientos de la mente

- Genial me tocó compartir la habitación con un loco- dijo Hermione lo bastante alto para que la oyera

- Oye!- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No creo que voy a poder dormir esta noche" pensó Hermione volteándose para ver al techo de la cama, volteó a ver a Malfoy que ya estaba plácidamente dormido con una pequeña, mínima, chiquita, minúscula sonrisa en los labios y con esa visión ella también se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco se despertó sintiendo algo suave en su mano, lo miró y notó que era el cabello de Hermione; sonriendo para si mismo se levantó a tomas un poco de té; "esperen un momento, rebobinemos, paren; ayer no estaba esa mesa ni esa otra!" pensó recorriendo ambas mesas con la mirada

Casi a la mitad de la habitación se encontraban dos mesas, una con comida, té y en la otra había un florero lleno de flores de lirio, platos y cubiertos para los dos chicos. Cerca del florero había una pequeña nota. Malfoy la tomó mientras se servía té.

Llamó a Hermione para que se levantara

- Es sábado puedo dormir un poco más?- dijo somnolienta tallándose los ojos

- No- le dio la tarjeta- léelo

- Malfoy si es una de tus admiradoras secretas no tan secretas te juro que…

- Esta dirigido para los dos- dijo sin dejarla terminar la frase- además tu nombre está primero, léelo

- Esta bien- Hermione se quedó sin habla

- Que sucede Granger?

- Acaso es que todos se han vuelto locos!

Hola!

Que habrá dicho la nota para que se pusieran asi?

Gracias por sus reviews los tomaré en cuenta, espero que les guste


	3. Obvio la verdad

Disculpen por la tardanza

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 3: Obvio la verdad!

Hermione tomó a Malfoy del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo, él no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada solo siguió a la chica comenzando a pensar en que lo habían encerrado con una loca. Por fin llegaron a la puerta del director, Hermione no quería entrar y esta vez fue Malfoy quien la jaló

- No Granger, no me hiciste correr para que me quede viendo una puerta el resto de mi día- sin más entró por la puerta con Hermione del brazo

Al entrar ambos se sorprendieron sus padres estaban ahí (cuando digo sus padres me refiero al de los dos, los señores Granger y los Malfoy), el director no se encontraba en su oficina, les había dado espacio para que todos pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Ninguno de los dos chicos saludaron a sus padres solo los vieron esperando a que ellos hablaran

- Hola hija- el señor Granger se acercó a su hija para saludarla- no nos vas a saludar?

- Claro- dijo acercándose a ellos para darles un abrazo- que hacen aquí?

- Queremos contarte algo que creemos que es muy importante que tu lo sepas

- Me están asustando, cuéntenme

- Siéntate- dijo su padre acercándole una silla la cual Hermione aceptó

- Tú deberías sentarte también hijo- dijo Narcissa haciendo un ademán para que se sentara

- Ya que ambos están sentados, Hermione hija esto es muy importante y por favor no nos juzgues antes de que te contemos toda la historia

- Mamá por favor ya cuéntenme, cada vez me asustan más

- Te hemos estando mintiendo, desde que naciste- dijo adelantándose a su hija

- Que!- algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella las reprimió

- En verdad quieres que te contemos la historia?

- No, por favor síganme mintiendo- su voz sonó ahogada y aun así algo sarcástica- obvio la verdad!

- Hija tu madre y yo no somos muggles- dijo su padre haciendo un ademán para que lo dejara hablar- ambos somos magos, hemos estando viviendo como muggles para protegerte. Con ayuda de Dumbledore nosotros dos- dijo señalando a su esposa y a él- comenzamos a vivir como muggles

- Cariño el ministerio de magia tiene registrado a todos los magos y brujas de su país y nosotros ya no estamos ahí, pero hubo un tiempo en que tu padre y yo estábamos ahí

- Eso me haría una…

- sangre pura- terminó el señor Malfoy

- Si, pero aunque no estemos registrados seguimos teniendo poderes

- Eso es todo?- dijo rogando por que lo fuera

- No, pero lo demás no te lo podemos contar no aun- la madre de Hermione se le acercó con tristeza – aun no estas lista para eso

- Ustedes que tienen que ver con todo este enredo con la familia de los Granger?- preguntó Draco viendo a sus padres

- Nosotros hijo?- dijo Lucius señalándose- bastante, pero por el momento solo te quiero decir más te vale que trates bien a esta chica

Sin más los cuatro se fueron por la chimenea dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos en la oficina de Dumbledore

- Granger como te encuentras?

- Como quieres que me encuentre? Me siento fatal, mis padres me mintieron- se tapó la cara con ambas manos escondiendo su dolor- por favor no me molestes

- No lo iba a hacer- Hermione lo volteó a ver incrédula- solo te iba a decir que ahora tengo que buscar otro insulto no creo que sangre sucia me sirva ahora. Pero por el momento te dejaré tranquila, no soy un maldito perro que me encanta martirizar a la gente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que se tramará Lucius Malfoy y a familia Granger? Que pasará entre esas dos familias?

Hola!

Por fin pude subir otro capitulo disfrutenlo. No me maten en el siguiente capitulo sabremos algunas cosas sobre los padres de Hermione y de Draco. Lamento que haya sido tan corto este capitulo


	4. No quiero que mi hijo sufra

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 4: No quiero que mi hijo sufra

Ambas familias cuando se fueron por la chimenea fueron a la mansión de los Malfoy a discutir ciertos asuntos

- Nuestro hijo tampoco- mencionó Lucius cuando ya todos se encontraban en la sala- él sabe perfectamente que algo esta pasando y tenemos que decírselo

- Pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado Lucius- respondió su esposa

- Ya lo creo

- No se suponía que tenía que ser así, así no fue como decía la profecía- dijo Narcissa volteando a ver a los Granger- se suponía que ambos serían varones, no serían un varón y una mujer

- Y tú crees que a nosotros nos pareció? Nuestra hija ahora tendrá que lidiar con un problema que viene desde hace años

- Lucius, no quiero que mi hijo sufra- dijo con tristeza viendo a su esposo- ya ha sufrido demasiado

- Narcissa, él ya tiene 17 años y esto ya empezó desde hace 2 años

- Por favor explíquennos- dijo la Marina Granger

--------------------FLASH BACK---------------------

- Señor creo que debería venir a la habitación del joven Malfoy- dijo un elfo doméstico de la manera más rápida en que pudo

- Que tiene mi hijo?- preguntó Narcissa levantándose de su asiento

- No lo sé señora por favor vengan rápido

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Draco, cuando llegaron hasta él, los dos notaron como se movía de lado a lado como teniendo una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor; su rostro denotaba dolor. Murmuraba algo que nadie pudo descifrar. Narcissa estaba asustada no sabía que hacer, por el otro lado Lucius sabía que eso le sucedía por que su mente buscaba a su compañera; pero no podía evitar sentir dolor al vera su hijo en ese estado

- Tratémoslo de despertar- dijo Lucius después de un tiempo- tal vez eso le ayude

- Pero si le hace un mal?

- Hay que intentar

Lucius se acercó a su hijo, tratándolo de despertar. Por un momento Draco dejó de moverse y de respirar, ambos se asustaron cuando eso sucedió, poco a poco la respiración de Draco se fue presentando más calmada; abrió los ojos, sus padres pensaron que ya había despertado, pero no fue así; volvió a cerrar los ojos quedando a los ojos de sus padres placidamente dormido. Lucius una vez más intentó despertarlo, antes de que él pudiera tocarlo Draco le tomó del brazo

- Ella se encuentra bien?- preguntó a su padre con miedo en los ojos

- A quien te refieres hijo?- le preguntó Narcissa ayudando a su esposo a soltarse de la mano de su hijo

- No lo sé- miró confundido a su padre soltándole el brazo- perdón padre

- No te preocupes hijo

------------------- FIN FLASH BACK-----------------

- Eso es curioso, a Hermione le pasó lo mismo- dijo Joseph Granger viendo a su esposa- desde cuando le pasa eso?

- Desde los quince años que tiene algunas noches así- respondió Narcissa sentándose al lado de su esposo- hay veces en las que él se despierta a mitad de la noche por que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho

- Y siempre le sucede?- preguntó Marina- me refiero si ya es normal que eso le suceda en las noches

- Si, me temo que si- contestó Lucius- les pregunto lo mismo a su hija también le pasa todas las noches?

- Si, a ella también le sucede. Aunque me preguntó como habrá pasado la noche en Hogwarts cerca de su hijo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco y Hermione se encontraban en su sala común, ella le había dicho en que quería estar sola, pero él había insistido en que no la dejaría sola en ese estado

- Granger- Draco trataba sacarla de sus pensamientos a toda costa- puedo preguntarte algo?

- Malfoy no estoy para que me molestes

- No te estoy molestando solo estoy tratando de que dejes de pensar en eso

- Esta bien que quieres?

- Que sucedió con Weasley?- preguntó ofreciéndole un poco de licor de chocolate- es decir no salía con él?

- Si, pero terminamos

- Quien terminó con quien?

- Ambos lo decidimos… además a ti que te importa?

- Tienes razón a mi no me importa pero a ti si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- además es algo para que te olvides de lo que pasó en la mañana

- Esta bien que quieres que te cuente?

- Podría ser tu historia con el pobretón

- No le digas así- ordenó dándole un sorba a lo que le había dado Draco- bueno la mitad del año anterior anduvimos, pero en vacaciones de Diciembre yo conocí a John… que por cierto tú también conoces… y me gustó, al principio ya después no, me propuso que anduviéramos a lo cual yo no acepté aun andaba con Ron- hizo una pausa para darle otro sorbo a su bebida- cuando regresamos a Hogwarts él me pidió que habláramos, y fue cuando me comentó que en vacaciones conoció a una chica y se enamoró de ella, su nombre es Melody Grint

- Ella no estudia aquí?

- Si, ella va en Ravenclaw y curiosamente ellos dos jamás se habían visto. El chiste es que él se enamoró de ella y ella de él; me pidió que lo entendiera y claro que lo entendí a mí también me gustaba otro chico, así que fue una mutua decisión

- Entonces ahora siguen siendo amigos?

- Si

- Como empezaste a salir con el tal John?

- Mis padres pidieron permiso- dicho esto Hermione sintió como se le hacía nudo la garganta intentó no llorar pero le fue imposible una lagrima logró escapar por sus ojos color avellana

- Granger estas bien?

- Por supuesto- mintió y secándose la lagrima prosiguió- me dieron un permiso para ir a mi casa una semana para ver a una prima que hacia mucho que no veía, y fue cuando volvía a ver a John, él no perdió la oportunidad para invitarme a salir y yo acepté; antes de que terminara nuestra cita él me volvió a preguntar si yo quería ser su novia y yo acepté, antes de regresar a Hogwarts yo le expliqué que yo estaba en un internado y era muy probable que no lo pudiera ver muy seguido él lo entendió y no le importó en absoluto

- Pero cuando regresaste a tu casa en este verano terminaste con él por que?

- Por que ya no me gustaba, cuando esta con él pensaba en otro chico; deseaba que cuando abriera los ojos lo viera a él y no John pero siempre era John el que se encontraba delante mió, y no ese chico

- Te cause problemas con ese tipo?

- No, bueno si pero pasara lo que pasara el pensaría eso de mi de todas maneras

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero quien es ese chico?

- Pensé que te darías cuenta

- A que te refieres?

- A que ese chico eres tú

Hermione se puso completamente roja, con sus manos se tapó el rostro "por que lo hice? Eso era algo que él jamás se tendría que haber enterado". Draco se quedó atónito no sabía se eso le había gustado o le había causado gracia; sin darse cuenta se acercó a Hermione y la jaló hacía él, lo demás él no supo por que lo hizo no pudo controlar a su cuerpo (no piensen mal, todavía no hay nada de nada) comenzó a besarla sin importar lo que ella pensara, pero no fue como la primera vez que la besó; la primera vez que la besó había furia, posesión, y algo de lujuria; no, esta vez no se parecía en nada a la primera, esta vez era con ternura, cariño y pasión. Draco en ese beso dio todo lo que tenía y lo que sentía; aunque él aun no lo sabía, lo que había cambiado entre ellos en el verano que tuvieron que estar juntos era que ellos se habían atraído, ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro pero eso ellos no lo sabían; o no lo querían averiguar?

Hermione poco a poco fue contestando el beso, dejando en ese beso todas sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de oxigeno, ella aun sonrojada y él con una sonrisa en los labios, esta era sincera a muchas que había visto tiempo atrás

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews todos los he tomado en cuenta y los seguiré tomando en cuenta para los demás capítulos. Lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto pero tenía que cortarlo ahí para que ustedes se preguntaran que pasaría con los padres de los chicos.

Ahora un pequeño juego nada más para divertirnos un rato y para saber si leen las notas al final. Primero las reglas: será un pequeño cuestionario de lo que ha pasado en capítulos anteriores, la penúltima pregunta será de lo que ustedes piensen de que se trata la profecía y la última pregunta será de que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos y como se debería llamar uno de ellos, la idea que gane tendrá el privilegio de ver en un capitulo con todo y nombre en esta historia. Empecemos

Cuanto tiempo estuvo Draco en casa de Hermione?

Que hizo Draco para que John se molestara?

En donde tendrán que dormir Draco y Hermione en su estancia en Hogwarts?

Que tiene que ver la familia Malfoy en todo esto?

Los Malfoy y los Granger ya se conocían?

De que se trata la profecía a la cual me refiero?

Qué les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, y como creen que se debería de llamar?

Cuando contesten las preguntas mándenme un mail a con el nombre de: Concurso La Profecía, lo antes posible.

No sean tímidos, me encanta leer sus reviews así que ven en la parte de abajo que dice submit review? Bueno al lado hay un botoncito que dice Go. Presiónenlo y déjenme un review o muchos… los quiero

Bye!


	5. Alguien me puede explicar por que?

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 5: Alguien me puede explicar por que?

Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo acontecido tan solo una hora antes, había algo, ahora sabía que había algo; había tratado de negarlo pero no pudo, trató de sacárselo de la mente pero tampoco pudo, y sabía que sus padres tenían algo que ver en toda esta historia "_nosotros hijo? Bastante, pero solo te quiero decir que más te vale que trates bien a esta chica_" a su padre que le importaba si él la trataba bien o mal?

--------------------FLASH BACK-----------------

- Granger tienes que entender algo- dijo Malfoy levantándose de su asiento- a mi me enseñaron a odiar a gente como tú

- A que tipo de gente te refieres, Malfoy? A sangre sucias?

- Pues si

- Pero yo no soy ninguna hija de muggles, mi sangre es "legitima" como tú la llamas

- Granger yo aprendí a odiarte

- Eso no es cierto, tú aprendiste a odiar todo lo que se relacione con los muggles y yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos

- Tú vives en el mundo de los muggles, y para los ojos de los demás tú sigues siendo una hija de muggles

- Claro, por fin ya entendí

- Disculpa?- su cara denotaba confusión

- Los Malfoy no tienen corazón- su voz sonó fría y distante- solo se preocupan por los suyos

- No hables de lo que no sabes

- O será que si tienen corazón pero jamás lo utilizan, solo piensan en su ego

- Granger estas pisando terreno peligroso

- Malfoy aléjate de mi. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi

- Claro!- mencionó con ironía- solo te olvidas de algo aunque chiquitito muy importantito: COMPARTIMOS HABITACIÓN Y POR SI FUERA POCO DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA- perdió los estribos.

Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, la volvió a besar con arrebato y más pasión que la vez anterior. Hermione por su lado trataba de zafarse de Malfoy, la estaba lastimando, intentó de todo pero nada le resultó. Lo arañó en la cara dejándole marcas que contrastaban con su pálido color

- Hagas lo que hagas Granger, no te vas a deshacer de mi por que eres mía- siseó lo último

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------

"Ella no es mía… o si?" pensaba Draco "y si Granger ya no me quiere ver en verdad? Todo lo que dijo no fue cierto y jamás lo será. Ella no es mía… o si?" se repetía con mucha frecuencia

- Granger- e instintivamente se tocó los labios- "esa chica si sabe como besar"- una ligera sonrisa surcó su rostro ya sanado gracias a una poción que el profesor Snape le dio antes de comenzar el año

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione por fin ya me puedes contar que te pasa?- una chica de cabello color rojo veía a Hermione con tristeza en sus ojos- Hermi por favor no me gusta verte sufrir

- Gin, no me sucede nada… bueno si

- Por favor cuéntame

- Bueno yo no le había dicho a nadie, desde que regresamos yo he estado durmiendo en la misma habitación con Malfoy

- Que!

- Y hemos compartido cama

- Que… que?

- Bueno eso no importa, mis padres vinieron y me dijeron algo que Malfoy también se enteró, él me ayudó a olvidar eso pero me preguntó cosas intimas y yo terminé contándole que me gusta

- Hermione Jane Granger!- exclamó Ginny- eso jamás me lo contaste por que?

- Por que en ningún momento pude platicar contigo a solas, Ron o Harry siempre estaban de chismosos

- Eso si- asintió y aceptó que Hermione le estaba diciendo la verdad

- Después él me dijo que me odiaba y le dije que no me podía odiar por algunas razones, yo terminé diciendo cosas muy feas, cosas que yo jamás pensé que fueran ciertas; le dije que no lo quería volver a ver en mi vida, él me besó y me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera no me iba a deshacer de él, por que yo era suya

- Wow!- Ginny estaba sorprendida- y tú que piensas hacer?

- No lo sé- dijo en tono de derrota- yo me fui corriendo cuando me logré soltar de él. Lo que si se es que no lo quiero volver a ver de nuevo

- Yo creo que si lo quieres volver a ver

- Déjame tranquila por favor- dijo levantándose- voy a ir a caminar al lago

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy por que tiene que ser tan imbecil? Que le sucede al mundo?"

- Granger

- Malfoy!- Draco asustó a Hermione- no te dije que no te quería volver a ver?

- Entonces sácate los ojos por que tú y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos primero tú y yo somos premios anuales- empezó enumerando con sus dedos- compartimos habitación, cama, eso nada más de noche- dijo con una sonrisa seductora- y de día algunas tareas como: noche de brujas, navidad, año nuevo, día de San valentín, y sin mencionar las rondas que tenemos que hacer juntos todas las noches para mantener todo en orden y verificar que los prefectos hagan bien su trabajo

- Esta bien que quieres?

- Hablar

- Si, claro un Malfoy quiere hablar?- Hermione se abrió paso- ya viste la hora es muy tarde voy a dormir

- Granger esto es importante

- Que!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Que le querrá decir Draco a Hermione? (eso no lo tienen contestar #aunque dudo mucho que alguien lo conteste#) bueno dejen reviews.

También tengo que decirles que no todos leen las notas finales, bueno ya se acabó el tiempo para contestar las preguntas, yo lo hacía para ver que les gustaría que pasara en capítulos siguientes.

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo algo corto ya lo se (por favor déjenme de recordarlo) pero ya viene lo bueno.

Por favor dejen reviews, no sean tímidos háganlo, es divertido leerlos, así se que les gusta y que no.

Bye!


	6. Charla con un ex, mi gran amigo

Hola!

Decidí poner las notas al principio para ver si ahora si las leen. Respondiendo uno que otro review.

Navigo: En el capítulo que termina con Draco y Hermione besándose, ese así termina; en el capitulo anterior comienza en con que Draco está pensando en el beso y lo que sucedió después, haz de cuenta que lo que pasa en el Flash Back es lo que sucede después del beso… cuando Draco está en su habitación está pensando en eso. Te pondré un ejemplo: supón (nada más supón) que tú tuviste algún pleito digamos con tu hermano (recuerda que estamos suponiendo) y tú le dijiste algo feo, después de tu altercado te encuentras en tu habitación pensando en las cosas que le dijiste… eso es lo que sucede en el inicio del capitulo anterior. Espero que te haya respondido tu duda. Este si va a empezar en donde se quedó el anterior

Sakura Granger: muchas gracias creo que tú eres la única que me ha dejado reviews desde el primer capitulo que leíste. Gracias.

LA PROFECIA

Capitulo 6: Charla con un ex, mi gran amigo

- Granger, tú me gustas

- Si claro!- dijo en tono de ironía

- Te digo la verdad

- Y yo te digo la verdad cuando te digo que en verdad soy rubia y mis ojos son azules… ah y que mi nombre verdadero es Pansy Parkinson

- Que graciosa

- Déjame en paz; si te tengo que ver, te veré en las noches- Draco sonrió muy seductoramente al escuchar esto- cuando tengo que compartir habitación contigo, te veré también cuando tengamos que hacer nuestras tareas como premios anuales. Pero nada más

Draco se quedó parado viendo como su chica se iba… un momento SU chica? "Por Merlín Draco debes dejar tomarte de esas".

Hermione se fue caminando después de su conversación con Malfoy, cuando pensó que ya no la podía ver se echó a correr, cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que de sus ojos se escapara alguna lagrima, sin darse cuenta (ya que tenía cerrados los ojos) se topó con Ron y su nueva novia Melody Grint.

- Herm que sucede?

- Nada, Ron- dijo quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos

- Melody, cariño me permitirías platicar con Hermione

- claro, nos vemos mañana- dijo Melody dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron- buenas noches Hermione, espero que te sientas mejor cuando hables con él

- Gracias, Melody

Ron la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al lago donde ellos solían ir cuando ellos eran novios, era el lugar perfecto para platicar sin ser molestados, aquél era el lugar favorito de Hermione a pesar que ese era el lugar donde ambos habían decidido terminar su relación. En aquel lugar solo había una roca lo suficientemente grande para que ambos se pudieran sentar, estaba rodeada por árboles pero aun así les permitía ver el lago. A Ron le gustaba ir a pensar cuando se sentía frustrado, le encantaba sentir como el aire le ayudaba a olvidar sus penas. Pero ahora estaban para discutir las penas de Hermione

- Herm- comenzó Ron de la forma más dulce que pudo- que sucede, peque?

- Ron… lo que te voy a decir, tienes que prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie

- Por supuesto

- También hay cosas por las que me vas a querer matar

- Herm, yo no soy quien para juzgarte

- Júramelo

- Te lo prometo

- No quiero promesas, quiero que me lo jures

- Te lo juro; eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana

- Gracias Ron

- Ahora si nena, cuéntame

Hermione le contó todo a Ron con lujo de detalle, a él le gustaba escucharla. Cuando salían juntos él aprendió a escuchar, sabía cuando tenía que hablar pero sobre todo sabía cuando tenía que callar; en su relación él había madurado bastante lo cual hizo que no solo mejorara su relación con ella sino que mejorara su relación con las demás personas.

Cuando Hermione terminó de contarle comenzó a llorar; Ron la abrazó sin saber que más hacer, su mejor amiga le acababa de confesar que le gustaba el maldito hurón, que a él también le gustaba Hermione pero la había menospreciado por ser una "sangre impura" lo cual tiempo atrás había resultado mentira, ella era una sangre pura como Malfoy la llamaría

- Ron?- dijo Hermione separándose de su amigo- me odias?

- No, claro que no- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios- por que he de odiarte?

- Por lo que te conté

- Lo único que me duele es verte sufrir por culpa de ese hurón, aunque ahora sea por insultos de distinta naturaleza

- Lo sé

- Hermione, explícame como fue que esto sucedió? Como te empezó a gustar Malfoy?

- Fue a finales de sexto pero me empezó a gustar más cuando estuvo en mi casa este verano, verlo comportarse como gente normal y civilizado

- Sabes que yo te apoyo

- Ya lo sé

- Pero si alguna vez te hace daño no dudaré en matarlo con mis propias manos

- Eso también lo sé

- Hay algo más que me gustaría saber

- Que?

- Por que los padres de ambos quieren que convivan? Es decir supongo que ellos saben que se odian a muerte pero no entiendo por que

- Yo tampoco entiendo por que, hay algo que dijo Lucius Malfoy antes de irse y me está dando vueltas en la cabeza

- Que es?

- Le dijo a Malfoy que más le valía que me tratara bien

- A que se habrá referido?

- No lo sé es lo que no entiendo

- Herm, creo que ya es hora de dormir

- Me corres?- preguntó haciéndose la ofendida

- Por supuesto- dijo jugando con ella- que no es obvio

- Me caes mal Weasley

- Ya lo sé

Ron se levantó de la roca y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse. Ambos comenzaron a jugar molestándose unos a otros como si de dos niños chiquitos se tratase. Ron escoltó a Hermione hasta el retrato de los amantes; Ron se despidió de ella, y la dejó afuera

- Perdón nena- dijo con tono de disculpa- pero ya sabes si me atrapa Filch o la señora Norris no me la acabo

- No te preocupes te entiendo

- Adiós- y dándole un beso en la frente se marchó

La chica del retrato se acercó a ver si ya se había ido Ron para pedir la contraseña

- Somos novios…- comenzó

- Mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro…- le prosiguió el muchacho

- Como todos…- ahora le tenía que proseguir pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar otra voz contestó

- Procuramos el momento mas oscuro- dijo con su voz siseante y seductora

- Malfoy!- dijo volteándose a verlo sorprendida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les guste

Los quiero!

Bye


	7. Solo déjate llevar

HOLA chicos y chica!

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero ustedes han de entender que cuando uno estudia… o trabaja, casi no tiene tiempo sobre todo cuando ya se está acabando el ciclo escolar (para mi no se para ustedes)

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo; espero que lo disfruten

En este capítulo les traigo a dos personajes más que vivieron miles de años antes de nuestra historia, cualquier coincidencia de nombres es solo mera coincidencia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 7: Solo déjate llevar

Tras haber visto a Malfoy detrás de ella, se echo a correr hacía su habitación tratando de sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que la había hecho sufrir ya, tratando de sacárselo de la cabeza hacer como nunca lo hubiera conocido. Malfoy caminó sumamente calmado; aunque ella no lo quería ver nunca más, sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría por lo menos mientras estudiaran su último año en Hogwarts, tenían que compartir bastante tiempo junto a los prefectos o solos ellos dos; ella podía correr pero no esconderse, podía esconderse pero no huir por que ellos estaban unidos desde miles de años antes de que nacieran

------------------FLASH BACK---------------

(Esto paso muchísimo tiempo atrás no se me vayan a confundir)

- Para esto no está bien- dijo la voz de una chica

- Pero que no esta bien?- dijo la voz sensual de un chico- acaso crees que no está bien amar a una persona?

- Es que no es eso

- Entonces que es?

- Nuestros padres nos matarán cuando se enteren

- Ellos jamás se enterarán y si lo hacen nos tendrán que entender y apoyar

- Pero…

- Pero nada- dicho esto la calló uniendo sus labios

Ambos chicos se escabullían de sus casas para verse, sabiendo que en algún momento los encontrarían, se enterarían de toda verdad; pero a ellos no les importaba, morirían si no estaban juntos.

Su amor nació de la nada. Ambos se conocieron en una fiesta que había organizado el padre de ella; con una sola mirada se expresaron todo y desde entonces sus corazones les pertenecían… hasta ese día donde ella juró que nunca más un Malfoy lastimaría a su familia… desde ese día los Granger y los Malfoy se juraron odio eterno, un odio que transcendería a generaciones futuras. Ella no volvió a amar, y él cuando se enteró de la traición de su amada, simplemente se dejó morir en vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione no sabía que sentir o que pensar, se sentía traicionada por si misma, un sentimiento absurdo hizo que todo su mundo se viniera abajo, sabía a la perfección que sus padres tenían que ver en esto pero no quería hablar con ellos, ellos le habían mentido toda una vida que haría que esta vez le dijeran la verdad.

Malfoy entró a la habitación, notó a hermione ya lista para dormir pero sabía que no podía dormir, él tampoco podía dormir

- Granger- dijo con voz suave- creo que tenemos que hablar y hablar en serio

- Que chistosito eres jaja- se burlo sarcásticamente

- Por que no quieres hablar conmigo? Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo con burla- que ironía un Griffindor que por excelencia son valientes tiene miedo

- Yo no tengo miedo solo creo que lo único que sale de tú boca son estupideces- Malfoy la tomó de los hombros y la levantó- suéltame me lastimas

- Vamos a dejar bien claro esto- en su voz había rabia- yo quiero hablar contigo civilizadamente y tú lo único que haces es insultarme? Creo que después de todo si eres una maldita perra- ya está dio en el clavo, sabía que Hermione no se dejaría insultar de esa manera

- Eso crees que soy?- preguntó con tristeza… pero por que?- eso es lo único que soy una maldita perra?

- Si, eso creo que eres. Aunque pensé que era un prejuicioso, pero ya veo que no me equivoqué

- Pues si lo eres

- No lo soy, tú fuiste la que me demostró que tenía razón

- Demuéstrame lo contrario

- Entonces hablemos, para que me quite la idea de que ere una perra

- Esta bien de que quieres hablar?- dijo con seguridad- pero primero suéltame

- Bien…- la colocó sutilmente en la cama- no entiendo por que te haces la victima

- Yo no me hago la victima, tú eres el que me trata como una zorra con las que acostumbras estar

- Otra vez a los insultos?

- No, solo decía que estarás más acostumbrado a decirle a las chicas "me gustas" para que ellas abran las piernas

- Granger fuiste tú la primera que me dijo que yo te gustaba

- Claro que no!

- No con esas palabras, pero que pensarás en mi cuando besabas a tu novio; no me digas que eso no significa que te gusto

- Esta bien si, pero tú fuiste el que me dijo que me odiaba

- Entiéndelo lo que mis padres me enseñaron a odiar en toda una vida no lo puedo olvidar en un segundo nada más por que la única chica que me ha gustado desde los once años me besó…- que había hacho? Le dijo a Hermione una verdad que solo él sabía y no pensaba decírselo jamás

- Eso fue en serio?

- Que?

- Que te gusta Parkinson… obvio que lo que acabas de decir

- Si, Granger es cierto

- Y por que todo el maltrato?

- Ya te lo dije mi padre me enseñó a odiar cierto tipo de cosas

- Oh- dijo con tristeza- supongo que ahora estás confundido

- Ni me lo menciones, pero Granger quiero que entiendas que yo no le digo a cualquiera que me gusta

- Y sobre todo si es sangre sucia?

- Pues si, pero tú no eres una sangre sucia

- Eso solo lo sabes tú, además tú tienes una reputación que debes mantener

- Déjame te digo que tú también tienes una

- Si claro, como la loca come libros, que se la vive en la biblioteca

- No, como la parte femenina del Trío de Oro, como la única razón por la cual el niño que vivió aun sigue pues vivo

- Pero tú eres el dios del sexo, eso dicen tus amigos

- Jajaja, ellos siguen diciendo eso? Jajajajaja- hermione nunca lo había visto reír de aquella manera, eso le hizo pensar que él había cambiado, ni sus amigos lo habían hecho reír

- A que te refieres?

- En quinto hicimos una apuesta Blaise y yo, se trataba de a quien le decían más piropos, y como los dos tuvimos los el mismo numero, decidimos ver cual era el más original y una chica me llamó de esa manera jajajajajajajajajaja

- Pero será por alguna razón no?

- No lo creo, a ella ni la conocía. Blaise y los demás jamás se dignaron a averiguar si era cierto. Aunque ese no es el punto… espera un momento eso es un si?

- A que te refieres? No me haz hecho ninguna pregunta

- Tienes toda la razón… estás dispuesta a que este terreno sea "neutral"?

- A que te refieres?

- Nadie puede entrar aquí cierto?- Hermione asintió- nadie se tiene que enterar lo que sucede aquí

- Tienes que ser un poquito más directo que la verdad no te entiendo nada

- Ok, allá afuera seremos "el hurón Malfoy" y "la sangre sucia Granger" pero acá dentro seremos solamente Hermione y Draco… sin apellidos, sin odios ni nada de eso

- Eso si lo entiendo pero lo demás no

- Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes- dijo acercándose a ella- olvídate del odio que me tienes y déjate llevar, solo sígueme que yo te seguiré

- Esta bien… pero…

- Pero nada- dijo callándola, así como callando sus pensamiento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal! Espero les guste, disfruten de la vida uno nunca sabe cuando terminara.

BYE


	8. Historia que el tiempo olvidó

Hola!

Lamento bastante haber tardado tanto tiempo pero tienen que saber que no estuve en mi casa durante mucho rato y la historia la tenía en mi computadora.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews todas son unos amores, me gusta mucho que les agrade mi historia

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, solo para ustedes; me gustaría mucho que me digan como que les gustaría leer en la historia.

Este capitulo no tiene que ver con los demás, es una historia de mucho tiempo atrás, como dije en capitulo anterior que los nombres se parezcan es una mera coincidencia. Toda historia son como pedacitos de algo pasado para que vayan entendiendo mejor la historia… aun que aquí no se cuenta todo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 8: Historia que el tiempo olvidó

- Hija ven- llamó la voz de un señor- los invitados comienzan a llegar y tenemos que darles la bienvenida

- Ya voy papá- contestó la voz de una chica de 20 años

- Hija te vez hermosa con ese vestido

- Tú crees?

- Yo creo que muestra mucho

- Papá!- dijo la chica- el vestido es hasta el piso y no muestra gran cosa

- Yo creo que si

- Demian, el vestido esta bien

El señor Demian ya no pudo responder puesto a que os invitados comenzaba a llegar. La chica ya se había cansado de saludar a gente ya mayor, quería ver por lo menos una chica o a un chico… por que no?

Toda la gente que llegaba eran amigos de sus padres sin hijos o inversionistas que trabajaban con su padre; ya cansada de esperar la chica pidió permiso para retirarse justo cuando iba llegan una familia más

- Ah! Justo a tiempo- dijo el Señor Demian- pensé que no vendrían

- Y perderme de tu magnifica fiesta- habló el otro señor con voz profunda- para que el lunes llegue y me cuenten que gran fiesta diste? Yo no lo creo

- Jajajaja, quiero presentarte a mi familia- dijo tomando a su esposa, evitando que su hija se marchara- ella es mi esposa Leondra (pronunciación Liondra)

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío señora- dijo con cortesía el señor

- Y ella es mi hija Hermione- dijo tomando a su hija de la mano

- Mucho gusto señor

- Que señorita tan encantadora

- Ahora familia les quiero presentar al señor Malfoy y a su honorable familia- dijo el señor Demian- él es su hijo Draco

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es nuestro- dijo la señora Leondra amablemente

- Ella es su encantadora esposa Marbella (pronunciación Marbela) y él es Aleksei Malfoy

- Muy amable por la presentación, Demian

- Adelante por favor

- Papá… ya me puedo retirar?- dijo tímidamente Hermione

- Claro cariño

- Hola

- Me asustaste!- dijo Hermione con una mano en el pecho

- Disculpa, tú eres Hermione, cierto?

- No quiero escucharme grosera pero creo que mi padre ya lo había mencionado

- Si, bueno solo checaba

- Y tú eres Draco, cierto?

- A sus ordenes señorita Granger

- Llámame Hermione, siento que ya soy alguien muy anciana cuando me llaman así

- Bueno si es así tú puedes llamarme Draco

- Muy amable- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- cuéntame tu padre siempre te arrastra a fiestas muy aburridas?

- No, normalmente él me pregunta si deseo ir o no; si digo que no él inventa una excusa por lo que yo no asistí, pero en este caso yo deseaba venir

- Pero para que si esto esta mas aburrido que un funeral?

- Bueno, perdona si soy muy directo, pero quise venir para conocerte. Un día fui al trabajo de mi padre… el trabaja directamente con tu padre lo sabías?

- No

- Ahora lo sabes- dijo cordialmente- te contaba, fui con mi padre y ahí me encontré con ambos estaban platicando sobre esta fiesta y tu padre le mostró una foto tuya, yo la vi y me pareciste una chica muy bella

- Pero esa foto ya tiene años- comentó Hermione- te arriesgaste demasiado viniendo aquí, que tal si yo era hermosa cuando niña? Te hubieras hecho ilusiones y que te encontrarías cuando vinieras a esta fiesta? Con que yo me convertí en un hipopótamo toda asquerosa?

- Lo dudo, tu padre habla muy bien de ti

- Si, en eso tienes razón… pero como dicen por ahí papá cuervo

- Eso no tiene nada de malo, talvez encontraría a una chica preciosa por aquí aparte de ti

- Eso quiere decir que lo único que te importa es el aspecto físico?

- No, eso no quiere decir nada

- Como digas

- Espera…

- Perdona pero me llaman mis padres y creo que también te hablan los tuyos

En efecto los señores Malfoy llamaban a su hijo así como los señores Granger le hablaban a su hija. Los chicos se unieron a la conversación tan amena que tenían ambas familias. Ambos chicos coqueteaban sin que sus padres lo notaran, y poco a poco ambos chicos se fueron enamorando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días después de la fiesta el joven de la familia Malfoy comenzó a "interesarse" en los asuntos de su padre; sabía perfectamente que él trabajaba con la familia Granger por lo cual tendría que visitarlos bastante, en otras palabras se encontraría en varias ocasiones con la chica. Ambas familias jamás se dieron cuenta y jamás se tendrían que dar cuenta; todo se mantuvo en secreto. Ellos jamás se lo dijeron a nadie, aunque sabían muy bien que sus padres no se opondrían… lastima que jamás dijeron una palabra, de haber conocido su destino, hubieran tenido una oportunidad de ser felices para toda la vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alek- llamó la voz de su esposa- creo que es hora de hablar sobre el chico

- Claro cariño- dijo la voz alegre del señor Malfoy- yo creo que es hora de que el chico se enserie con una joven para que forme una familia

- cariño, yo creo que él es feliz con alguien- dijo su esposa preocupada por los planes del señor- yo creo que se ha enamorado

- Enamorado? Tonterías Marbella- dijo cortando así la frase de su esposa- él ya nos lo hubiera dicho no te parece?

Han pasado millones años, esa historia quedó en el olvido, la historia se volvió un mito olvidando por que en realidad ambas familias tan amigas se distanciaron de una manera tan brusca, llegando al odio. Llegando hasta generaciones donde solo existe el odio entre familia enseñándose a odiar y a odiar a los demás que los rodean

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les guste es te cap


	9. Un secreto que guardar

Hola

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; ya les había explicado la razón por la tardé tanto en actualizar.

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 9: Un secreto que guardar

(Ya estamos de nuevo en el presente con nuestros Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger)

Los días pasaban y nadie se enteraba de lo que sucedía en la torre de los prefectos; solo ellos dos y jamás lo dirían al mundo hasta que el mundo estuviera listo para su relación

- Herm nena- la llamó Ron- podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto- contestó con una sonrisa en los labios- de que quieres hablar conmigo?

- De eso- dijo señalando a Malfoy que se encontraba a mas de 5 metros de ellos

- Si? Que tiene de malo?

- Nada, quiero saber que sucede entre ustedes dos?

- Bueno, nada en realidad solo hicimos una tregua de llevarnos mejor

- Si, claro y yo me chupo el dedo y aun quiero a mi osito de felpa

- En serio?

- Hermione Jane Granger no me hagas enojar- dijo en tono de advertencia

- Esta bien pero no le digas a nadie

- Jamás le he dicho a nadie lo que me dijiste la otra vez

- Bueno, hicimos un pacto, fuera de nuestra sala común solo somos Malfoy y Granger pero adentro cuando estamos los dos solos solo somos Hermione y Draco sin apellidos y sin ningún rencor

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya…- dijo Ron con cara de asco

- Por Merlín que cosas dices- gritó Hermione haciendo que todos los que les rodeaban los voltearan a ver- claro que no Ronald

- Perdón solo quería saber, es decir,

- Ya déjalo así… y Melody?

- Dumbledore le dio un permiso especial para ir a ver a su familia que regresaron de viaje y no los ve desde hace un año creo

- Tanto tiempo?- Ron asintió respondiendo su pregunta- y Harry?

- Ya llegó por quien lloraban- decía Harry con una sonrisa en los labios- Ron me contó tus penas Hermi

- Que? Ron me dijiste que no le habías dicho a nadie

- Calma Herm era una broma… escuché que le dijiste que no le dijera a nadie y entonces yo me fui y regresé para decirte eso pero jamás pensé que lo querías ver en aceite hirviendo si te decía eso

- Entonces no sabes nada?

- Nop, me ponen al tanto de ciertas cosas?- dijo Harry poniendo cara de perro abandonado- es decir tú ya no estás y Ron se la pasa besuqueándose con Melody y déjame te digo que es asqueroso- terminó haciendo cara de asco

- Solo que Melody no está y Malfoy esta muy lejos para molestar- dijo Ron abreviando toda la historia

- Que tiene que ver Malfoy en tondo esto?

- Yo me entiendo- dijo Ron a Harry como haciéndole un favor

- Jajaja que chistosito- dijo Harry- y dime preciosa como te trata la vida?

- Bien, creo- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

La tarde pasó como si nada ni nadie hubiera cambiado, olvidando sus problemas solo divirtiéndose, molestando a Hermione como solían hacer. En toda la tarde nadie hizo nada que pudiera separarlos, la pasaron juntos divirtiéndose como solían hacer sin que nadie interviniera, ni siquiera la novia de Ron los separaría esa tarde

- Chicos tengo un buen plan- dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Hermione

- Dinos Harry- dijo Ron viendo a Hermione con una sonrisa picara en el rostro como sabiendo que tramaba Harry

- No, es una sorpresa para Herm- contestó con una sonrisa malévola- y como es una sorpresa te taparemos los ojos

- Eso no es justo Harry!- dijo Hermione- no yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas cual es la sorpresa

- Si te la dijera ya no sería sorpresa o sí?

- No, pero…- exclamó pensativa- pero es que yo no quiero ninguna sorpresa de ustedes, la última vez que me dieron una sorpresa no pude dormir en una semana

- Jajajajajaja eso te pasa por miedosa

- No es gracioso

- Hermione, no importa que te daremos; lo que importa es que lo disfrutes

- Ese es el problema sus sorpresas no las disfruto por que ustedes tratan de matarme

- Claro que no- se defendió Ron- nena esa vez solo era un regalo de Harry y mío para Croskhanks (no se si se escriba así, pueden mandarme un review diciéndome como se escribe)

- Si, claro. Ustedes están locos!

- Hermione, cállate y cierra los ojos

- Pe…

- Ni una palabra Granger y cierra los ojos- ordenó Harry

Por fin lograron que Hermione cerrara los ojos y la dirigieron al campo de Quidditch donde ya tenían preparada la escoba de Harry y una para Ron. Hermione estaba nerviosa jamás le habían echo eso, cuando se trataba de una sorpresa normalmente la sorpresa iba a ella no ella a la sorpresa, sabía que algo pasaría pero sus hermosos amigos la habían hechizado para que no sintiera nada ni viera hasta que ellos le quitaran el hechizo. Harry y Ron por su parte estaban encantados con la idea de molestar a Hermione en un nivel diferente; Hermione solo escuchada leves susurros diciendo cosas como: "Creo que se sentirá más segura contigo" o "es una persona muy histérica este con quien sea no se va a sentir segura"

- Ya llegamos?- preguntó Hermione al ya no escucharlos hablar

- Si, ya llegamos- contestó Harry

- Entonces ya me pueden quitar el hechizo

- Oh claro que no señorita, aun no estás preparada

Eso si había hacho que Hermione se sintiera más insegura y mucho mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Como se atrevían a tratarla así? Comenzaba a creer que ellos yo no eran sus amigos, creía que era una truco de Malfoy para molestarla, estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un brisa, logró abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban volando en el campo de Quidditch, estaba tan asustada ante tal altura que no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, sobre volaron el bosque prohibido y el lago, para después regresar al campo de Quidditch

- Son unos….- comenzó Hermione toda enojada- pensé que eran mis amigos, y que me hacen me ponen en una escoba y…

- Herm no nos digas que no lo disfrutaste

- Ese no es el punto

- Ese es el punto por que tú lo disfrutaste y no nos digas que no

- Ok, si lo disfrute esta bien pero aun así, que era lo que planeaban?

- La idea era que disfrutaras de una vista que solo volando la verás, ni siquiera en el castillo encontraras una vista así, la idea era que despejaras tu mente al ver lo que viste allá arriba

- Él tiene razón, pero si solo pasó por tu mente varios hechizos para matarnos entonces no tienes esperanzas Hermione. Una vez nos preguntaste como olvidamos nuestros problemas, bueno esa es nuestra forma de despejarnos de todo lo que nos molesta

- Esta bien chicos, pero no se enojen conmigo discúlpenme- dijo abrazando a sus amigos

- Vaya vaya miren a quien nos encontramos aquí- siseó una voz ya muy conocida por todos- haciendo una escena de amor, nada mas y nada menos que el trío de oro

- Que Malfoy? Acaso esos son celos?- preguntó Ron seguro de sí mismo haciendo que tanto Hermione como Draco se pusieran nerviosos (aunque Malfoy no lo demostró)

- Celos por que?- dijo sin dejar que se notara su preocupación

- Por que nosotros SI tenemos amigos y no "amigos" como los tuyos

- Jajajajaja que divertido Weasley, ya extrañábamos tu sentido del humor

- Al menos se acordaron de mí extrañándome no que a ti nadie te recuerda a menos de que veamos un pobre hurón albino muerto del miedo

- Creo Weasley que ese insulto ya es bastante viejo no te parece?

- Claro, pero no te preocupes ya pensaré en algo

- Vamonos aquí no hay nada que ver- dijo Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano para llevársela

- Nos vemos luego huroncito- se burló Hermione despidiéndose de Malfoy- nos vemos más tarde si no es que decides ir a tu madriguera

- Prefiero ir a la de los Weasleys

- Que traes conmigo?- preguntó Ron molesto- sabes? Creo que necesitas que Parkinson te eche una manita, si sabes a lo que me refiero

- Jajajajaja esa estuvo buena Ron- dijo Harry ante un Malfoy muy molesto

- Gracias- agradeció Ron- ahora si vamonos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así como la pasaron muy bien en la tarde, la noche llegó haciendo que los tres chicos se tuvieran que separar para ir cada quien a su habitación (a excepción de Harry y de Ron que ellos la comparten). Hermione llegó al retrato donde se encontraban los enamorados, quienes al verla le sonrieron

- No vienes sola eh?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa en la cara

- Disculpa?- Hermione no entendió y al ver al chico señalando algo ella volteó

- Creo que debemos hablar Granger- dijo Malfoy con voz profunda llena de ira

- Creo que adentro podemos hablar bien

- No, yo pienso que no

- Malfoy estaremos más cómodos si pretendes ponerte todo loco (soy yo o ella acaba de hablar en doble sentido?)

- Granger- dijo tomándola de los brazos- creo que aun no has entendido bien esto

- Malfoy suéltame que me lastimas

- Pensé que habría tregua

- Claro como tú mismo lo dijiste nuestra torre será un lugar neutral, pero no estamos en nuestra torre aun así que aquí seguimos siendo los mismos que hace años atrás a los ojos de los demás

- Disculpen- dijo como una voz dulce la chica del retrato- van a entrar?

- Si, discúlpennos

- Lo que sea- dijo Malfoy como una disculpa?

- Que mal humor- dijo el chico del retrato- Difícil creer que no pude ver que tú estabas a mi lado...

- Pensé que estaba sola, sin quien me proteja…- le siguió la joven

- Este sentimiento no se parece a ningún otro sentimiento quiero que sepas…- dijo Hermione pensando que así se abriría el retrato

- Tú eres lo que yo he buscado- terminó Malfoy al darse cuenta que aun faltaba una parte

- Que gran trabajo en equipo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

- Pasen

- Gracias

Hermione se volteó para hablar con Malfoy pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la tomó en sus brazos y la jaló hacía él; con una mirada Draco le recordó que ese lugar era neutral y no discutiría con ella, se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión mezclada con otro sentimiento que por el momento ninguno de los dos sabía que era. Ella solo recordaba lo que Draco le había dicho hace tiempo "Solo déjate llevar", sabiendo que ese era un secreto que tenía que guardar.


	10. Invitemos a los monstruos

LA PROFECIA

CAPITULO 10: Invitemos a los monstruos

Draco tomó a Hermione desprevenida, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, su mirada perdida detrás de aquellos párpados, sus labios ocupados con los labios de ella y su lengua… en una batalla con la de ella. Poco a poco eso no parecía suficiente, aquel sentimientos cuyo nombre seguía siendo un misterio para ambos chicos, les decía a ambos simplemente que lo que hacían no era suficiente; el ambiente cambió repentinamente para los dos, sentían que se quemaban, la ropa cada vez les era mas estorbosa; pensaban que aún utilizando un hechizo que bajaría la temperatura del lugar, ellos seguirían teniendo calor.

Tenían que hacer algo; Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hasta a su habitación, al llegar volvió a capturar los labios de la chica con o suyos haciéndole saber cuanto los había extrañado. Haciendo a un lado todo pensamiento racional comenzaron a quitarse la ropa dejándola esparcida por todo el piso de aquella habitación circular; estando ya en ropa interior Draco sintió un ligero cambio en Hermione que cuya mente comenzaba a entrar en razón. La volteó a ver a los ojos, su mirada expresaba temor, y sin más el chico entró también en razón cayendo en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en la supuesta habitación de dos supuestos chicos que era el ejemplo de Hogwarts; levantándose y tomando su bata de dormir salió de la habitación. Hermione al verlo salir con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro, tomó su bata de dormir y salió en busca de Draco

- Mal… Draco?- Hermione creía que él estaba enojado con ella- te encuentras bien?

- No, Hermione no estoy bien

- Te puedo preguntar por que?

- No quiero hablar de eso

- Tiene que ver con lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer en la habitación?

- Si, tiene que ver con eso

- Es por que…

- Tengo miedo- admitió Draco no dejándola terminar- tengo miedo de hacerte daño, eso fue lo que ocurrió allá adentro

- Pero, aunque se que no me querrás jamás, se que nunca harías nada para lastimarme

- Como estás tan segura?

- Draco… soy virgen no estúpida- dijo y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas

- No lo dudo- dijo con su típica sonrisa de medio lado dándole un aspecto sexy- y aunque no lo creas yo también

- Eso si lo pongo en duda

- Por que?

- Eres conocido como el Dios del Sexo, el Príncipe de Slytherin… por algo será

- No, la verdad es que no es por algo en específico, como ya te había contado ere podo me lo dieron sin razón aparente- dijo viendo como en el rostro de Hermione se le dibujada una sonrisa- sabes? No contestaste a mi pregunta Hermione

- Cual?

- Como estas tan segura?

- Por que aunque tú me odias se que te preocupas por mi, lo noté hoy cuando nos molestaste en el campo de Quidditch- se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Malfoy estaba listo para replicar algo

- Esa no fe mi pregunta

- Entonces cual fue? Si eres tan amable de explicarme

- Como estas tan segura que nunca te querré?

- Estás insinuando que sientes algo por i?

- No, estoy afirmando que NO solo me gustas sino que estoy afirmando también que en estas últimas semanas he aprendido a quererte y por eso nunca te haría daño

Pasando el tiempo llegamos a mediados de Octubre, mes en el cual los dos Premios Anuales y los prefectos de las cuatro casas tenían que arreglar el Gran Comedor para un celebración de Halloween. Se haría un baile de disfraces, y siendo este año un año muy especial las escuelas Drumstang y Beauxbatons se unirían a tal celebración. Teniendo ya todo planeado los Premios Anuales y los prefectos se disponían a dormir

- Hermione- llamó Ron tomándola de la mano

- Si, Ron?

- Dada tu situación con que irás al baile?

- No lo sé, con la persona que me lo pida

- Si te lo pide… aquel- dijo señalando a Malfoy, quien platicaba más bien discutía con Pansy Parkinson- que harás?

- No lo sé, Ron, lo tendría que pensar

- Esta bien, pero piénsalo muy cuidadosamente, por que esa no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera

- Lo se Ronald, ahora si me permites tengo mucho sueño, así que con tu permiso

A Ron cada vez le preocupaba su amiga, sabía que ahora no solo se trataba de una pequeña atracción sino que había algo más y siendo alguien que lo podía ver bien desde afuera se atrevía a decir que Hermione se estaba enamorando de su peor enemigo nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON

"No me malinterpreten yo adoro a Hermione y me encanta verla feliz, por eso en ningún momento le he puesto algún impedimento para que lo sea aunque sea con Malfoy, pero jamás me gustaría verla lastimada, aunque ella es una chica fuerte y soportaría hasta el dolor más intenso, pero cuando uno habla del corazón… el corazón es algo delicado y cuando alguien lo lastima, desarma hasta al hombre… y mujer más fuerte del mundo. Así como la más bella obra de Arquitectura se derrumba cuando un cimiento no está en perfectas condiciones o cuando una simple batalla hace sus estragos.

Así es el corazón humano será toda una fortaleza, y cuando el amor llega lo hace aun más fuerte pero cuando alguien te engaña es como si mil navajas te atravesaran el corazón, tener que vivir con un corazón desangrándose día con día. Y verla sufrir sería como si nosotros estuviéramos muertos en vida.

Saben? El haberla conocido, creo, que fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a Harry y a mi, ella nos ha enseñado mucho de la vida así como nosotros le hemos enseñado también; hay tanto que aprender en esta vida y que ver.. ahora voy a empezar a contradecirme; los dolores que nos causa la vida la hace mas entretenida e interesante, si todo fuera de color de rosa, se imaginan que aburrido sería vivir? No, la verdad es que el contraste que nos hace notar la vida es parte de nosotros mismo.

Creerán que he olvidado lo que les decía sobre Hermione pero no, no he perdido el hilo de la conversación… a lo que me refiero es que talvez el dolor es parte de nuestra naturaleza humana, y talvez le daría algo de sabor a su caldo de pollo (si entienden la metáfora), eso no me importaría mucho por que Harry y yo la apoyaríamos, estaríamos pendientes de ella, e inclusivo si es aquel (espero que sepan a quien me refiero) pero que Draco Malfoy le rompa el corazón… ya sería bastante y sobre todo si Hermione le da su alma y corazón, como ya sabrán Malfoy es un bicho rastrero y no le importa ver y hacer sufrir a la gente sobre todo su son "sangres sucias" como él los llama… aunque ella no lo es; el caso es que no le importaría lastimarla en lo absoluto.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON

Hermione llegó a la sala común de los premios anuales, el lugar estaba desierto no había ni un alma en pena tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero al poco rato de estar estado leyendo se quedó dormida frente al fuego.

Cuando Draco llegó a la torre le sorprendió ver la escena que tenía delante de él, Hermione recostada en el sillón con un libro entre los brazos y su expresión era suave y tierna a la vez; una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios, tomó a Hermione con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación

- Hola- dijo con delicadeza al ver a Draco

- Espero no haberte despertado

- No, te estaba esperando

- Para que?- y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- Nomás, pero creo que me quedé dormida

- Vamos ya casi llegamos

- Deja yo puedo sola

- Lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí

- Bueno… gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo en que él la bajaba- me voy a cambiar

- Hermione… antes de que desaparezcas detrás de esa puerta- apuntó a la puerta del baño- con quien vas a ir al baile?

- No lo sé por que?

- Aun nadie te ha invitado?- ella negó con la cabeza- quieres ir conmigo?

- Tendría que pensarlo

- Lo sé, es por lo que estarán pensarán los demás?

- No… si, es por eso

- Es por que somos Premios Anuales

- Ah…- suspiró dolida ante el comentario de Draco- nada más es por eso?

- Hermione sabes que me gusta estar contigo, verdad?

- No, no lo que por que nunca me lo has dicho

- Entonces te lo digo ahora, me encanta estar contigo. Eres una persona… no, eso lo dije mal, déjame decirlo de nuevo; era la única persona con la que puedo hablar

- Con tus amigos puedes hablar

- Si, pero no es lo mismo, son pláticas muy superficiales

- Eso lo tomaré como un cumplido

- Es por que es un cumplido; tú eres diferente

- Aun que te digo que no hablamos demasiado, por si no lo sabías

- Si, tienes mucha razón…

- Draco lamento interrumpirte, pero me voy a cambiar y después a dormir… por si te interesa

- Aquí te esperaré, yo también tengo sueño

Hermione tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió a bañar; tiempo después salió del baño, pensando que se encontraría con un Draco ya dormido, pero no fue así; Draco estaba sentado en la cama leyendo el mismo libro que Hermione había estado leyendo momentos antes de que él llegara a la torre. En su regazo se encontraba lo que parecía un libro abierto solo que no tenía nada escrito "Su diario" pensó Hermione; al verla cerró ambos libros, y los pueso sobre su mesa de noche

- No sabía que usabas lentes

- Solo para leer

- Pero yo jamás te los había visto puestos antes

- Gracias a una poción que me da Snape, la tomo todas las mañanas pero para las noches deja de hacer efecto y como sería un gasto innecesario de poción pues me pongo lentes

- Te ves bien con lentes- dijo Hermione- con una sonrisa- me refiero a sexy (si han vista la película de "Juegos Sexuales" con Sarah Michelle Gellar y Ryan Phillipe, sabrán a lo que me refiero)

- Muchas gracias

- De nada

- Vas a pensar en lo que te propuse, verdad?

- Por supuesto

- Y si alguien más te lo pide antes de que te decidas?

- Primero pensaré lo tuyo y después los de los demás

- Muy bien, ahora a dormir- tomó las sábanas del lado de Hermione u las levantó para que ella se pudiera acostar- Buenas noches Hermione

- Buenas noches Draco

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Draco; un brazo de él la abrazó y el otro lo puso debajo de su cabeza, antes de que pudiera decir algo ambos se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó primero, aun en la misma posición; cuando trató, el brazo de Draco sostenía, la apretó contra él sin dejar que Hermione se soltase de ninguna manera

- Draco… Draco- dijo Hermione mientras lo sacudía- Draco!

- Um- apenas audible para el oído humano- es sábado déjame dormir un rato más

- No! Será sábado pero quiero que sepas que hoy nos vamos a reunir con los prefectos para empezar a adornar el Gran Comedor

- Estable… tú si que sabes como molestara alguien- tomando sus cosas se dirigió al baño- voy a bañarme y ahí tardaré lo que yo quiera tardar

- Levantarte temprano te pone de mal humor, te espero en la sala común

Casi un hora después Draco bajaba las escaleras con aire más calmado

- Bien? vamos

- Vamos

Cuando se unieron a los demás prefectos que ya tenían muy buenas ideas para la decoración. Decidieron decorar el lugar; tenían más de cuatro horas trabajando hubo algunas discusiones pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, todos trabajaban, cada uno en sus asuntos sin molestar a nadie, pero como nada en esta vida es perfecto tampoco algunas relaciones y sobre todo entre leones y serpientes

- Malfoy eso no va con la decoración- dijo Hermione dejando sus cosas a un lado

- Granger sabes que es lo que vamos a celebrar?

- Halloween, seré sangre sucia pero no soy idiota

- Día de Muertos o Halloween como tú misma dijiste, no tiene que ser bonito tiene que asustar

- Va a ser un baile de disfraces, no la casa embrujada en alguna feria ambulante

- Aun así hay que hacerla un poco tétrica

- Tienes razón, sabes que? se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… por que no invitamos a los hombre lobo, a las banshes, los gorras rojas y algunos dementotes? Ah, y no se te olviden los trolls para hacerlo mas tétrico

- Que graciosa eres lo sabías?- dijo con sarcasmo-entonces que quieres que hagamos? Si de todas maneras tendremos que usar túnicas de gala; esto no va a ser un baile de disfraces, esto será un baile de máscaras, Granger

- Admito que en eso tienes razón…

- Gracias

- Te callas? Gracias! Muy amable- dijo en tono sarcástico- eso no tiene nada que ver con la decoración

- Granger debes de aprender hacer bien las cosas… a ver, que piensas hacer cuando venga el baile de navidad?

- Baile de navidad?- interrumpió Melody (novia de Ron)

- Disculpen… eso solo los Premios Anuales lo sabíamos y si ven los DOS Premios Anuales estamos teniendo una conversación

- Pídele una disculpa, Malfoy- dijo Ron molesto

- Ron esta bien; él tiene razón

- No Melody, no tiene razón

- Me disculparía con ella si no se hubiera en una conversación ajena, Weasley

- Malfoy, tú no conoces el significado de la palabra "disculpa"

- Ron… chicos- intervino Hermione, refiriéndose a los demás prefectos- creo que dejemos esto así, mañana seguiremos con la decoración. Ahora vamos todos a nuestras casas o hacer lo que quieran; tiene la tarde libre

Así todos se retiraron, algunos preguntándose por que Malfoy tenía que ser parte de ese colegio, por que no alguien lo había matado ya. Ron por su lado estaba molesto con Malfoy y fue a dar un paseo por el lago con Melody tratando de calmarlo. Hermione simplemente no entendía como podía ser tan lindo algunas veces y ser tan patán otras veces; ella sabía que a pesar de tener ganas de besarlo tenía que aguantarse hasta que ambos estuvieran en la torre. Malfoy sabía o eso quería creer que él estaba en lo correcto esos seres inferiores simplemente no entendían como se tenía que pensar bien y como hacer las cosas para que todo sea un éxito, tenía que hacer que Hermione le apoyara en el tipo de decoración que él quería hacer… pero de eso se encargaría después.


	11. Inicio de una Profecia

LA PROFECÍA

CAPITULO 11: Inicio de una Profecía

Hermione caminaba por el castillo esperando la hora en la que se encontraría de nuevo con sus padres y los padres de Malfoy, aun recordaba su última visita y la confesión de sus padres "nosotros somos magos también" esas palabras rondaban su mente como águilas rondando su presa "Soy legítima" se tenía que convencer todos los días de que sus padres no la habían engañado, pero por que sentía como si en verdad si la habían engañado?; miró el gran reloj que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, sus manecillas indicaban las 4:30 aún faltaba media hora para su encuentro, "será mejor que vaya en camino" pensó y con paso lento se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, pensando en cosas que solo ella sabía

Su mente vagaba sin preocuparse en nada, al parecer había olvidado a donde se dirigía, su cabeza le indicaba que tenía que ir a otro lado pero sus pies la llevaban a otro; giró en una esquina y alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Granger, apúrate- dijo una voz masculina ya muy bien conocida por todos- se nos hace tarde

- Ya voy- respondió con pesadez

Malfoy con desesperación la tomó del brazo y la jaló, corriendo por los pasillos, faltaban 15 minutos para las 5 cuando los chicos llegaron a la puerta del director

- Que sucede?- en su voz había preocupación al ver a la chica tan pensativa- te sucedió algo?

- No, solo pensaba

- Eso no es raro en ti

- Lo que sea

- Hay que entrar- ordenó mirando su reloj de oro que tenía grabado el emblema de su familia

Hermione tocó sutilmente la puerta como tratando de que nadie la escuchara; tenía miedo de lo que pasaría ahí adentro, la última vez les dijeron que no estaban listos para escuchar toda la verdad… pero había una verdad que los concernía a esos dos chicos. Nadie abrió cuando volvió a tocar, tanto ella como Malfoy pegaron una oreja a la puerta a escuchar si venía alguien

- …No les parece que son muy chicos- dijo una voz de mujer que Hermione identificó como la de su madre- es mucha responsabilidad para ellos… no les parece?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- respondió otra voz femenina que ahora identificaron como la voz de Draco- son muy niños todavía, y esto es mucho para ambos

- Les parecerá cruel pero ellos tienen derecho a saber la verdad

- Bravo! Por fin sale algo inteligente de tu boca

- Eres el menos indicado para hablar- la voz del señor Granger era grave y sonaba molesta- tu le debiste haber explicada a tu hijo sobre ciertas cosas ¿no?

- Y le fueron explicadas

- No me refería a eso, me refería a las inquietudes que tiene hacía mi hija- la mirada de Lucius pareció de sorpresa- tú le enseñaste a tu hijo a odiar a los muggles dándole el apodo de "sangre sucia" a aquellos que provenían de una familia muggle… así, tu hijo odiaría a mi hija dándole ese apodo, pero se te olvidaba que algo podía suceder en el interior de él, habría una inquietud que con el tiempo nacería en él, una urgencia que lo haría acercarse a ella… pero dándole una satisfacción cuando su "inquietud" fuera saciada haciendo mayor el odio entre ambas familias

Hermione se alejó de la puerta no podía seguir escuchando eso era demasiado para ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que jamás fueron derramadas…

- Chicos, pasen por favor- dijo la voz jovial de la madre de Hermione Granger, Jane Granger

Ambos hicieron lo que les pidieron, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá y esperaron a que sus padres hablaran

- Bueno están aquí hoy- dijo la voz calmada de Lucius Malfoy- para que sepan… la verdad

- Alguno de ustedes han sentido algo raro por ustedes ósea un cierto sentimiento- preguntó Narcissa a los dos chicos que venían interrogación al señor Malfoy, ambos asintieron- bueno mis niños eso tiene una razón, desde ya hace mucho… mucho tiempo atrás (esto parece algo que dijo Trelawney jajaja) es una vieja historia que se convirtió en una profecía… su profecía

- Es obvio que ninguno de los dos entiende de lo que hablamos- dijo Jane Granger viendo como los dos chicos tenían cara de interrogación- presten atención a lo que voy a contarles, esta historia es sobre el pasado de ambas familias. Se trata de dos chicos como ustedes curiosamente ustedes llevan su nombre

-----------FLASH BACK-----------

(No se me vayan a confundir, esto pasó mucho, mucho tiempo atrás)

aquellos tiempos no eran como estos, los magos y los muggles convivían en paz… o al menos eso era lo que se quería creer, talvez era miedo lo que sentía la gente muggle a talvez solo respeto… ambos mundos podían vivir juntos sin que atacaran los unos a los otros. En eso tiempos ningún mago o bruja asistían a un colegio… no, ellos aprendían por su propia cuenta tal vez con ayuda de alguien; las familias mágicas eran bien respetadas eran conocidas como las más adineradas del lugar. Las dos más sobresalientes: la familia Granger y la familia Malfoy, dos familias amigas pero con un pequeño secreto… sus únicos herederos se habían enamorado

Los señores Malfoy tenían la idea de que su hijo tenía que centrarse en algo, y que mejor manera que el matrimonio para que se centrara en sus responsabilidades, eso le haría bien se dejaría de estupideces. Sabían que el matrimonio le haría recapacitar sobre su linaje; pero cometieron el peor de los errores: casarlo sin su consentimiento, sin preguntarle si él habría elegido a alguien mejor para él. Nunca hubieran cometido tal error, les costó tan caro

- Por que no la hija de los Granger?-preguntó la señora Marbella (se acuerdan de ella? Si no, lean de nuevo el capítulo "Historia que el tiempo olvidó")- es decir viene de una buena familia

- No, eso nos arruinaría; recuerda que somos socios, si algo no funcionara entre ellos tendríamos problemas y eso nos llevaría a la desgracia

- Entonces, que tal si le preguntamos?

- Tiene 20 años, mujer, no sabe lo que quiere, nos va a decir alguna chica estúpida que conoce en la calle

- En eso puede que tengas razón, dejemos esta conversación quieres?

- Bien, pero luego la tendremos, así que no te preocupes

--------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------

- Hay algo que quieran preguntar?- preguntó la madre de Hermione

- Si, hay algo- respondió con timidez buscando apoyo en alguien, buscando una seguridad que no encontró en ningún lado- ellos que tienen que ver?

- Mucho y a la vez nada. Hija ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que ver pero a la vez tenemos todo que ver, me entiendes?

- La verdad no, pero creo que con sus explicaciones nosotros lo entenderemos

- Ok, hace tiempo atrás, miles de años atrás hubo 2 familias mágicas, se les consideraba las más poderosas, por obvias razones eran adineradas; ustedes provienen de un linaje puro

- Lo siento señor no entiendo, yo sabía que nosotros, mi familia era pura

- Si, pero no sabes por que; muy pocas familias tienen un linaje puro; muchos lo dicen pero pocos realmente lo tienen y de los pocos que lo tienen saben lo que significa. Si, tiene bien entendido, su linaje es 100 puro

- Padre, eso jamás lo explicaste

- Te dije que algún día lo haría y ese día es este, bien ahora que eso ya quedó claro hay que decir que no solo nuestro linaje es puro, la familia Granger también lo es

- Que!- preguntaron al unísono

- Si, pero eso fue ocultado hace mucho tiempo atrás para protegerte- comentó la madre de Hermione- si se enteraban…

- Es mucha información y poca explicación, tengo una pregunta antes de que prosigan- interrumpió Hermione

- Bien, hazla

- Como saber si el linaje es puro o no?

- Fácil- fue ahora Lucius quien respondió- debes de recurrir a esto- dijo mostrando dos árboles genealógicos- con ayuda de estos lo descubrirás.

- Estos indican su linaje

- Esto no explica nada, madre; lo único que dicen es lo que ya se

- Talvez- dijo déspotamente Lucius- algunas vez has visto el árbol genealógico de los Parkinson?

- Si, varias veces por?

- Por más influyente que sea su familia y por más siglos llevé existiendo se familia, es linaje NO es puro. Recuerdas bien el árbol?

- A la perfección, eso que tiene que ver?

Querían una explicación, aquí la tiene- exasperado ya por el poco entusiasmo de su hijo en entender- recordarás que hay una persona con el nombre Enid Parkinson

- Si

- Después le sigue otra persona con el nombre William Parkinson

- Claro, su hijo

- Exacto- dijo con un poco más de entusiasmo- pero quien es el padre del tal William Parkinson ahí solo viene el nombre de la madre

- Y fue ella la que le dio el apellido- dijo con asombro Draco

- Si, para que el linaje sea puro el que da el apellido debe de ser el padre; vean esto- dijo mostrándoles los árboles- vean que todos los Malfoy son hombres y también los Granger; observen bien cuidadosamente

- Todos los que llevan el apellido respectivo son hijos únicos- Exacto, hasta aquí- apuntó justo donde estaba el nombre del padre de Hermione

- Él no es hijo único, tiene un hermano

- Qué nombre tiene tu tío?- preguntó a Hermione quien estaba asombrada

- Edouard Granger

- Y debajo de él?

- Su hijo, Stephen Granger

- Bien, debajo del nombre de tu padre?

- El mío, Hermione Jane Granger

- Pensemos, quieren? Por que todos en tu familia son hombres hasta ti? Todos han sido hijos únicos hasta tu padre y porque tu tío tiene u hijo?- les preguntó haciéndolos pensar en eso- en realidad la tercera pregunta tiene la respuesta más sencilla: para perpetuar el linaje

- Y las otras dos?

- Ese es el inicio de una Profecía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicos y chicas!

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero tuve problemas personales, muchos de ustedes me entenderán ustedes han de saber lo que es el bloqueo a la hora de escribir, y cuando pude escribir este capítulo, lo hice en un cuaderno y tardo bastante a la hora de pasarlo a la computadora, normalmente espero ha pasarlo cuando lo termino o estoy cerca de terminarlo. También tuve mucha tarea de la escuela y pues no pude hacer gran cosa.

El punto es que ya lo subí y ustedes ya lo pueden leer.

Los dejo. Ciao, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… no se olviden de dejar reviews


	12. Viendo muerto donde ni cementerio hubo

LA PROFECÍA

CAPITULO 12: Viendo muertos donde ni cementerio hubo

Draco había salido a caminar pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, no dejaba de pensar en la profecía; cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a recordar aquella imagen, una imagen que hacía que se le rompiera en corazón sin saber muy bien la razón o el por que.

Cuando llegó a su sala común notó que Hermione estaba dormida, aún sabía que tenían que hablar pero para eso tendrían tiempo de sobra. Se sentó al lado de Hermione la acomodó en sus piernas, quedándose profundamente dormido junto a ella.

Ya estaban a vísperas de Halloween, todos esperaban con ansía el baile; como nadie les dejaba entrar todos sabían que iba a ser un gran baile de disfraces. Hermione bajó a desayunar viendo como sus dos mejores amigos la veían extrañados había algo que a ellos les parecía distinto en ella

- Hola chicos- saludó con alegría

- Hola Herm- saludaron al unísono

- Oye ya sabes con quien vas al baile?

- Que no tienes pareja y dijiste "vamos a invitar a hermione seguro que ella si acepta por que es tan fracasada que ningún chico la invitó por que nadie la quiere"

- No, ambos ya tenemos pareja, solo quería saber con quien vas a ir tú?

- Ah! Disculpa. Si ya se con quien voy a ir… pero no les diré

- Bueno, yo voy con Melody

- Eso era obvio Ronald- exclamó Harry- yo voy con nada más y nada menos que con Yania Slavicky

- Que?!- exclamaron hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo haciendo que la gente los mirara

- Como pudiste salir con ella?

- Tiene algo de malo?

- Nada, solo que es la chica más codiciada de Hogwarts

- Aparte de Melody… y tú claro, Hermione

- Si, aparte- dijo con sarcasmo- y además de que ella misma dijo… y cito:"no pienso salirr jamás con ningún inglés, que se crreen la grran cosa"

- Sip, pero ayer me acerqué a ella y me dijo que sí… a menos de que vaya con otro alguien y lo hizo nada más para que yo no me sintiera mal y para humillarme frente a todo el colegio

- Respira! Ya ves lo que haces Hermione?

- Yo que?! No me puedes culpar, todos lo pensamos yo solo lo dije

- Si, pero hay que saber en que momento decir!

- Discúlpame Ronald por no ser hipócrita como otras personas

- Me estás llamando hipócrita?

- No, yo? Como crees?

- bueno ya basta los dos- interrumpió Harry molesto- por Merlín, no paran ni un segundo, a que por eso tronaron

- Sabes muy bien Harry que por eso no terminamos

- Si, lo sé pero oigan se la viven discutiendo; talvez piensen que discutir entre ustedes es lo que le da sabor a su caldo de pollo pero a mis solo me da jaqueca

- Esta bien, lo dejamos por la paz… chicos, yo me tengo que ir tengo que revisar aun algunas cosas para mañana

- No te olvides que en la tarde vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar lo que necesitamos para el baile… no se te olvide

- Es la segunda vez que me lo dices

- Lo sé, es para que no se te olvide

- Bueno nos vemos a las 4 en el reloj

- Bien, me parece buena idea- y con eso se fue

- No viste a Hermione algo distinta?

- Si, como que un poco rara, no sé

- Ron, es cierto lo que me contaste?

- De que?

- De tu prima que se convirtió en unicornio cuando bebió agua de un manantial encantado- Ron lo vio con cara de what?- obvio que de Hermione

- Sobre lo de sus padres?

- Si, y lo de Malfoy

- Por desgracias si

- Acaso son novios?

- No, creo que por ahora andan de free

- Ósea que si el gusano quiere… pueden?

- No, será si ambos quieren… pues pueden

- Acaso se volvió loca? Que le sucede?

- Vamos amigo hay que ser compresivos en esto, si nosotros no lo somos entonces quien?

- Bueno si, crees que tuvieron y por eso estaba así?

-No, no lo sé… Harry no hagas eso!

- Que?

- Me dieron ganas de preguntar y no pienso ser indiscreto

- Bueno si, no podemos ser indiscretos en eso… crees que vaya con él?

- Lo más seguro, ella me dijo que lo iba a pensar por que yo me preocupé y le pregunté

- Cambiando de tema… bueno es el mismo tema, pero cambiando de persona, crees que Malfoy la quiera?

- Mas le vale por que si la hace sufrir yo lo mato, pero si andan de free's se supone que ninguna siente nada el uno por el otro

- Hermione me confesó que le gusta y aquí entre nos eso ya es sentir algo

- Eso si… Ron , creo que es tiempo de que Hermione se defienda ella sola, ya no es una niña

- Lo sé, me refería a que hay que dejar d sobreprotegerla, eso ya es bastante para ella, no crees?

- Potter, Weasley- interrumpió una voz de hombre- síganme- ambos lo siguieron a un árbol apartado de la civilización

- Ahora que Malfoy- preguntó Harry al llegar a su destino

- Ustedes saben que le sucede a Granger?

- Si tú no lo sabes, nosotros tampoco

- A que te refieres?

- Saben si ella está enferma o algo por el estilo?

- No, es muy difícil para que ella se enferme, cuida bastante su salud

- "entonces no tienen ni la menos idea de lo que hablo" nada olvídenlo- así se marchó de su vista

"Se supone que son sus mejores amigos y como ocultarles algo así… o talvez yo me estoy mal viajando y ya estoy viendo muertos donde ni cementerio hubo; pero ella habló de la muerte o yo lo imaginé? Lo más seguro, ella me lo habría dicho o no?... calma Draco, piensa con la cabeza fría; si le pasara algo alguien ya lo sabrían sus mejores amigos; ahora que lo pienso nunca la he visto tomar algún medicamento y cuando estuve en su casa sus padres no la trataron distinto, pero ese día yo vi claramente que se encontraba tirada y había sangre en su muñeca… talvez lo que sucedió es que cortó obviamente sangró y le impresionó ver la sangre y al verla se desmayó… si eso fue lo que ocurrió pero si ella nos ayudó contra el loco de Voldemort hubo mucha sangre y no le pasó nada… talvez en momento de desesperación y peligro no nos importa nada con tal de ayudar… si, eso fue lo que ocurrió y yo mal viajándome… que loco"

Cuando el reloj sonó marcando las 4 de la tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del castillo con rumbo a Hogsmeade cuando llegaron todos se fueron por su lado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Lamento bastante haberlas hacho esperar tanto pero he tenido una ligera crisis como escritora, ustedes han de entender, de esas veces que estas escribiendo cosas pero las sientes un poco forzadas, y como si lo personajes mismos te lo dijeran.

Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que ya lo actualicé. Espero que les guste mi historia y mi capitulo.

Disfruten leyendo y dejen reviews

Nos vemos pronto… espero




End file.
